SMT R1 M11: Cad Bane vs. Shiina
Cad Bane vs Shiina.jpg|Thumbnail by SentryNeo 11Cad Bane vs. Shiina.png|Thumbnail by Draconic Alchemist Supreme Multiversal Tournament: Round 1 Match 11 sees Cad Bane from Star Wars (Nominated by ZackAttackX) take on Shiina from Angel Beats (also nominated by ZackAttackX). Intro It’s time for… THE SUPREME MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT! Brace yourself, as we’re in the midsts of round 1! With 10 fighters eliminated so far, 22 still stand, but that number will soon drop! Who will survive, both in the bracket, and in existence?! Fight Cad Bane and Shiina are teleported onto a space station, without any planets in sight. All that could be seen are a few stars and a meteor in the distance. Cad Bane: “So, you’re my opponent, eh? Some little girl, cosplaying like she’s all mysterious and tough?” Shiina: “You really want to try and call me out? That’s going to be an issue, if your pride will let your guard down.” Shiina unsheaths her two kodachi. Cad Bane: “So, you’re a bit more than that? Well, I guess this will be a bit more interesting after all.” (Cue Nova’s Theme; 0:00-0:06) Cad takes out both of his LL-30 Blaster Pistols and fires. “Let’s see some action! FIGHT!!!” 60 (Nova’s Theme; 0:06-1:06) Shiina leaps past the fire and takes a quick swipe, which Cad steps back away from before hitting her with a stunner on his left gauntlet, briefly shocking Shiina, allowing Cad to follow up with a bash from the backside of one of his pistols. Shiina stumbles backwards as Cad takes a shot, which Shiina quicky flips away from. 54 Shiina returns with another swipe, barely missing Cad again, but setting up a sweeping kick, sending Cad to the ground, face up. Shiina goes in for a stab, but Cad grabs Shiina’s wrist before impact. Cad twists the wrist, forcing the kodachi out of Shiina’s hand. Cad pulls himself up, headbutting Shiina as he does so. 48 Cad quickly picks his pistols up and fires them in an alternating pattern. Shiina sheaths her kodachi and jumps up to the ceiling of the room, about 3 feet above the two. She swings down, divekicking Cad on the way, before grabbing Cad, punching him twice, and kicking him to the side. 42 Shiina grabs her dropped kadachi and dashes forward, using her velocity to kick him through the wall, leading into a corridor. As Cad gets off of the ground, Shiina uses her free hand throws a shuriken in Cad’s direction. Cad steps out of the way before firing, forcing Shiina to dash forward again. This time, she rams into Cad, dragging the two of them to the end of the corridor. 34 Shiina throws Cad into a wall before unsheathing her other kodachi and swinging both of them down. Cad grabs a fire extinguisher mounted to the wall next to them, using it to block the attack, which leaves a dent in the extinguisher. Cad quickly bashes the extinguisher into Shiina’s chin before swinging it into the top of her head, bringing her crumbling onto the ground. Shiina extends out a leg and catches herself before she hits the ground, however, allowing her to rise up with another swing. 27 The swing turns into a miss, however, when Cad dodges the blow, allowing him to grab Shiina and toss her into the control panel for the door next to them, somehow forcing the door to open, revealing the catwalk to an open, empty hangar. Shiina runs through the doors, forcing Cad to follow after. 23 Cad enters the room, just to see that Shiina disappeared. After a look from to side to side, however, he notices Shiina hanging below the catwalk. Cad shoots down at Shiina, who swings herself back up to avoid the blast. Shiina throws some more shuriken while in midair, which Cad dodges all but one of. Cad picks that one out of his shoulder, allowing Shiina the time to rush forward and flip kick Cad into the air. 15 Shiina jumps into the air and grabs Cad before stabbing him in his left leg with a kodachi. The two land, shaking the catwalk upon impact. Immediately following, Cad fires a shot into Shiina’s left leg, the laser burning a hole through it. 10 Shiina hops into the air with her one good leg remaining leg, thrusting a kodachi downwards. Cad catches it again, this time throwing Shiina off the catwalk. 5'' Shiina hangs on with both of her hands on the railing, prompting Cad to try and slam Shiina off. ''3 Cad misses when Shiina uses the hand to grab Cad by the coat, tugging him over the railing. 0'' (Theme of Nova; 1:06-1:10) Cad falls to the ground, falling unconscious upon landing as Shiina pulls herself back up. '“K.O.!”''' (Silence) Shiina grabs her left leg, the pain continuing to surge through the hole. Shiina: “I’m with that dork with the book: that golden guy better be able to heal us back up.” Shiina and Cad are teleported away. Results (Cue Theme of SSS) "SHIINA ADVANCES TO ROUND 2!!!" Voting * Cad Bane must win: 11 * Shiina must win: 16 * Cad Bane must live: 12 * Cad Bane must die: 4 Links *Tournament main page can be found here . Category:Supreme Multiversal Tournament Category:Star Wars vs. Angel Beats themed One MIntue Melees Category:2019